


What's wrong with being me?

by The_Writer_G9



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_G9/pseuds/The_Writer_G9





	What's wrong with being me?

People laugh,  
say I'm nothing,  
tell me to be,  
someone I'm not,  
I can't do this,  
it's so pointless,  
to say what's on my mind,  
because if I do,  
it's like all I do is lie,  
I can't have an opinion,  
I can't have a side,  
I can't have a heart,  
I can't be me.

Knives are thrown,  
bullets shot,  
words are the knives,  
the glares are the bullets,  
it's more than enough,  
to send me over the edge,  
to make me not,  
want to be me.

Everyone laughs,  
when I open my mouth,  
the pain that ensues,  
makes me wish,  
I was all alone,  
in a room,  
with four white walls,  
and a jacket,  
that is straight,  
that can crush my chest,  
and take away the pain.

They feed me pills,  
to take away the pain,  
to make me feel,  
a certain way,  
to feel happy,  
to feel love,  
but it will never,  
ever be enough.

The pain is thick,  
it makes me feel,  
like I'm drowning,  
in a sea,  
of pain and death.


End file.
